


All The Love He Deserves

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Krolia reflects on the family that has grown around her once lonely son.





	All The Love He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Her son had a heart unlike many others: strong, steadfast, and full of love. He may not believe it, might not think much of it. But the two years they had spent on a mission had shown her so much of her boy. He had suffered blow after blow—she had to witness him alone staring at the grave of his father, her beloved—had to witness in memory how he became orphaned, terrified and crying as a house burned down behind him, and had to put on a facade the next morning, realizing how long he had been alone and friendless. 

She had approached her little boy in the memory, saw the pain and depth of loneliness in his eyes as he stared longingly at his father’s name itched on the tombstone. For how many years he would remain as such, all the while she would be on the other side of the universe, protecting from afar but never realizing how badly he needed her right here back on Earth. How many times, she wondered, had he wished for her to come back home, or on bitter cold nights, pondered how much she didn’t want him to begin with? 

Yet his heart grew despite the long winter. It blossomed for an older boy, his first true friend and now his lover. Krolia had studied that young man, the way Keith’s eyes glowed as he cradled Shiro; he had gone such lengths to get him back from the dead. She watched the way Shiro caressed Keith’s fingers in his hands every day as Keith recovered, out cold from the terrible injury—that terrible sacrifice he was so willing to make with his friends. She pretended she didn’t see when Shiro had kissed that hand he held and then tried to act innocent, realizing she was in the room. 

Strange irony that Keith would wake on the one day Shiro happened to not be there. 

She was curious about Shiro. What sort of guy had captured her son’s heart? What sort of guy he had to be, to see Keith as beyond just a frustrated child or teen. She got to know him a lot better during the two weeks Keith lay in recovery; he reminded her so much of her own Heath. It was history repeating itself again. 

Shiro was a good man. He could kiss Keith’s hand (or any part of him) all he wanted.

Kolivan also spoke to her about Keith when they got the chance, and she couldn’t help but feel even more proud. That lonely boy had grown a family around him. The paladins of Voltron were his friends. Even if a friend had viewed him as a rival, even if they fought, Keith’s heart never strayed from its noble core. They had grown to love him, and he had hurt—she had felt his pain in a memory—when he parted from them to be with the Blades, but they had embraced him—a love which she too had felt. 

He had grown allies, for the Blade were cautious to not hold friendships, with the other Blades. He led missions. Went back to rescue Blades (a very stupid and very human thing to do). She could not help the smile as Kolivan recounted how Keith had saved a young Blade named Regris at risk of his own life. 

A pet had come to Keith in the most unusual circumstances, and Keith kept him by his side to this day. He even accepted his mother; she would have anticipated him pushing her away after all these years, but there was only love in that hard-edged boy. 

Now back on Earth, he took her to visit Heath’s grave. While Keith took his turn, Krolia heard feet draw near and turned. The woman paused, her lips thinning as if unsure if she should intrude. Bowing her head, Krolia approached. 

Acxa. If only Keith knew. She was a Meltran, born to a race bred only for warfare, evident by the horns on their heads; Krolia’s own blood ran with it, though distantly. Keith’s empathy and mercy to Acxa was one act that perhaps touched Krolia the deepest. With just a few kind gestures he had turned one woman’s life around, and possibly the fate of this war along with it. 

She could even pass as her own daughter, Krolia mused as Acxa regarded her. 

“I apologize for intruding,” Acxa said. “They said you would be here. I came to pay respects. My condolences on your loss.” 

Krolia chuckled. “My husband has passed long ago. But thank you.” 

Acxa regarded the rows of tombstones awkwardly. “Er, I…” 

“Do you need a place to stay?” Krolia asked. 

Pride almost got the best of her, but thankfully Acxa nodded.

A family, Krolia thought. With Keith, Kosmo, and Acxa, they were growing into a little family once more.

*

Keith adjusted his bowtie nervously again at the mirror. Being of the Galaxy Garrison, their wedding attire had to keep with their status, but some modifications had been done for this special day. Their military coats, with all the insignias, had been been modified to be worn over a formal shirt and tie.

As for the color, Keith had been careful to choose the right shade of dark red, a mix of his and Shiro’s paladin colors. 

“You can come out, Acxa!” Keith said. “I’m not naked any more.” 

Krolia smirked. The two had settled into a sibling-like familiarity, and Keith was enjoying testing to see how frank he could be with her. 

Acxa stepped out, looking very uncomfortable in her long dress, yet looking very beautiful all the same. Both Keith and Krolia stopped momentarily. 

“Acxa!” Keith gasped before a grin shone on his face. Krolia smiled proudly; he had chosen this color carefully so it would look well on both herself and on Acxa’s skin tones. 

“I am not used to these high heels,” Acxa commented. “It takes a bit of practice to learn how to balance on them.” 

“You look great!” Keith said. 

“Thank you for requesting me to be your best woman,” Acxa said. “I am honored to stand beside the paladins and Matt Holt.” 

“Be sure to grab the bouquet later. Lance wants to be the one, but I think you and Veronica should beat him.” 

At the mention of Veronica’s name, a blush colored her cheeks. She fussed with Keith’s bowtie. 

“There, it’s straight now,” she said then smiled a little. “Shiro is ready too…just to let you know.” 

Nervousness and excitement both filled her son so intensely that Krolia could feel him nearly vibrating from here. In a few more moments he would become Keith Shirogane. “The ceremony’s going to start!” 

“Of course, fool.” Acxa picked up the corsage on the stand. “See you soon. And I _will_ catch that bouquet.” 

Keith turned to Krolia, his eyes shining. 

Krolia chuckled. For one moment he seemed like a little child once more, his eyes glimmering like stars with all the joy and wonder and love he deserved in this world. “You heard Acxa. Shiro is waiting!”


End file.
